Público
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Estar en público parece ser un gran problema para esta pareja de jóvenes. Sobre todo si el momento perfecto se da cuando hay mucha gente. Drabble. BoruSara.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

El rubio Uzumaki-Hyuuga arrinconó a la princesa Uchiha contra una pared en uno de los estrechos pasillos de una calle en Sunagakure, donde nadie los veía. La alzó tomándola de los muslos mientras la besaba desesperadamente y esta enrollaba las piernas en las caderas de aquél hombre impulsivo. El empujó con fuerza a la chica contra el muro mientras con sus manos exploraba la tierra escondida de su vientre y sus pechos, mientras se ahogaba besándola, mordiéndola, lamiéndola.

-Bo-ru-to… vamos al apartamento – Pronunció la chica apenas.

-No, no, no… si aquí nadie… nos ve – Dijo con palabras agitadas.

-Haaa-blo en serio… ah! – Gimió volviendo aún más loco al chico.

-No puedo decirte que si cuando gimes de esa manera, Sarada – Comentó mordiendo y besando su cuello.

Ella no podía zafarse del agarre de su ya formal novio, y no era como si no le gustara, pero era muy público todo, lo más cerca que estuvieron de hacerlo en un lugar así fue cerca de una cascada pero no se llevó a cabo debido a que Himawari había ido entrenar a aquél lugar para estar en tranquilidad justo ese día. Intento muy frustrado considerando de que ya tenían la mitad de la ropa fuera.

-¡Bolt! Ya… vamos, no quiero que seamos interrumpidos esta vez –

-Pero Sarada – Se detuvo mientras volvía a sujetar sus muslos y la miraba directamente a los ojos – Así es más emocionante… - Sarada frunció el ceño y toscamente se bajo de las caderas del chico.

-Déjame entender esto, o sea… que para ti ya no es emocionante el simple hecho de que hagamos el amor – Sarada estaba enojada, Boruto suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro.

Amarró su largo cabello en una coleta y se dirigió al apartamento que temporalmente compartían durante su estadía en Suna, mientras que aquel joven la seguía detrás tratando de alcanzarla.

-Hey! Espera un poco… no es lo que quise decir – Boruto bloqueó su camino y tomó el rostro de la chica que tanto amaba mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No me toques, Uzumaki! – De un manotazo lo apartó de ella pero no fue suficiente.

-¡Pero!... ¡Agggghh! Siempre haces de todo una gran pelea –

Ahora él siguió a su lado sin mirarla, mientras caminaban y llegaban al complejo de departamentos en el que se encontraba el suyo.

-Así que yo hago todo una pelea ¿eh?... – Susurró subiendo la escalera.

Él no habló, solo la siguió en silencio detrás, observando como ella sacaba las llaves y las metía en la cerradura. No le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando la acorraló en la puerta y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella se sorprendió por un momento pero luego evitó su mirar.

-¡Hey! Mírame… Sarada sabes que no es lo que quise decir… lo sabes perfectamente – Aquellos ojos azules que tenía Boruto le calaban el alma, se metían en su interior sin pedir permiso cada vez que la miraba – Ninguna de las dos cosas… yo solo quiero hacer cosas más "divertidas" para que no te aburras de mi… y lo de las peleas... es solo que últimamente estás muy sensible – Ella bufó – Mi amor, por favor dejemos de discutir, disfrutémosnos un poquito ¿sí? – Depositó pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios de Sarada – Recuerda que esta era una oportunidad más para pasar tiempo juntos a pesar de estar en misión… volvamos a esa idea – La abrazó y ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

Entraron al apartamento besándose sin control, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos rápidamente y chocando con ella fuertemente luego. El sol estaba pegando demasiado fuerte, la sala de estar estaba en llamas y ellos aún más. Sarada comenzó a quitar la camisa de Boruto dejando su torso descubierto, él aprisionó las manos de la chica por sobre su cabeza en la pared y la dejó sin movimiento mientras bajaba el cierre de aquella ropa de entrenamiento, exponiendo ese brasier que tanto disfrutaba quitar.

Se besaron mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y él la levantaba del suelo.

El sonido de muchas gargantas aclarándose se escuchó.

Sarada abrió los ojos, se separó lentamente de Boruto sin bajarse de él, mirando por sobre el hombro de su hombre a todos los que estaban en el sofá sentados.

Su mamá, su papá, su tía Hinata y Naruto.

-¡Buenas tardes cariño! – Anunció alegremente Sakura, sosteniendo fuertemente a Sasuke.

-H-hola hijo – Expresó una Hinata bastante sonrojada, Boruto se dio media vuelta y mientras con su cuerpo cubría a Sarada bastante sonrojado.

Naruto solo observó tranquilo a su hijo y luego susurró. _"Te van a matar, corre"_

* * *

 **Disfruté tanto escribiendo esto. Últimamente hasta sueño con esta pareja.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia anterior "With You". Espero esta sea de su agrado.**

 **-Se despide, Fran :)**


End file.
